


Hope

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: lornelover and marstersladySet: AtS S5 after "Destiny."For: The 12 Days of Ficlets Challenge. Day 08.





	Hope

Hope. That's what he clung to when he first saw Buffy that day as she walked through Wolfram and Hart's doors. A beautiful woman with more confidence than she had shown in years. She had yelled at Angel, just as he had predicted, because Angel didn't call right away when Spike showed up. Spike smirked at this.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" she had asked Spike. And now, he was tasting the salty skin on her shoulders. Her hair was falling down; he had once called her Goldilocks, and she cut it all off. Sure they had their talking; their checking and baiting to make sure that the other one was okay. Okay with how things were. Okay to get between the sheets once again.

Buffy was as beautiful as she had always been. Perhaps even more so, as the closing of the Hellmouth had ended another chapter in her life. She didn't have anything besides Spike to concern herself with. No little sister to watch over, and no ubervamps to fight. His hand grabbed her ass, coveting. "Spike," she moaned and reached down to stroke his cock.

"I thought..." he whimpered, "that you'd never come. I didn't think this would happen. I missed you." He kissed her greedily, devouring her sweetness. His fingers felt their way inside of her – into her warmth.

"Shhh," she said giving him a shy smile. She trailed kisses down to his cock. Teasing him, she kissed the side and moved her head back, fondling him with only two fingers. "I love you." She bent back down and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.

Spike relaxed and moaned, "I love you too." She was good and quick. Maybe she felt that they didn't have time to be slow. Maybe it was because they hadn't been together in such a long time that she felt a moment couldn't be wasted. He came hard in her mouth.

"Buffy," he called out and started to cry. He opened his eyes. The room was dark and empty around him. There was nothing, except for his hand.


End file.
